HASTA EL VIENTO TIENE MIEDO
by Joss Bonelly Cullen
Summary: Summary: basada en una peli "hasta el viento tiene miedo", NEW MOON, Bella Swan al querer suicidarse, la internan en un centro de tratamiento, en donde encontrara a los Cullen, y otros misterios mas,COMO LA HISTORIA DE Daniela una joven muerta que quiere vengarse, de lo que le hicieron al querer separarla del amor de su vida, mi primer misterio, no sean malas
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: basada en una peli "hasta el viento tiene miedo", NEW MOON, Bella Swan al querer suicidarse, la internan en un centro de tratamiento, en donde encontrara a los Cullen, y otros misterios mas, mi primer misterio, no sean malas_**

**_Declaimer: estos personajes, los cullen son de la magnifica e inigualable stephenie Meyer, y otros personajes son del director Gustavo moheno_**

**NARRADOR POV.**

Bella Swan ya no aguantaba este sufrimiento, se quería morir, ya no quería sufrir, sufrir por_ el, _ya no podía vivir sin _el, _aquel hombre que cambio su vida, aquel hombre que la enamoro, aquel hombre, que la maravillo con su sonrisa, y…sobre todo fue el hombre quien le rompió el corazón, y Bella ya no soportaba vivir sabiendo que el no la amaba, todavía se seguía retumbando en su cabeza las palabras que le dijo antes de dejarla en ese oscuro bosque…._será como si nunca hubiese existido…_y cada vez que recordaba esas palabras , ella lo recordaba y no quería acordarse de el, no quería, quería olvidarlo de una vez por todas para salir de ese hoyo, que la tiene ahogada desde hace meses, en todos esos meses, Bella se ha drogado, y por comentarios de sus compañeras, ha tenido signos de anorexia, porque no quiere, verse como una muchacha que no tiene cuerpo, eso se lo repetía, y se decía que era eso el porque Edward la abandono, se empezó a odiar a si misma, y al no conseguir nada, quiere acabar esto de una vez por todas, le ha dado mucho dolor a Charlie, a su mama, a todo el mundo que ama le ha hecho daño, por eso ella, quiere acabar con esto de una vez por todas, estaba en lo alto del acantilado de la Push, los demás estaban capturando a Victoria lejos de aquí, ella estaba al cuidado de Emily pero logro fugarse para acabar con su vida de una vez por todas, estaba a punto de saltar, cuando de repente, unos paramédicos la agarraron, Bella lloro, no quería que la rescataran probablemente Emily los llamo, para que la atiendan, pero ella no deseaba ser salvada quería morir, quería morir ya, y no vivir para seguir soportando ese dolor que sentía en el pecho, ese dolor que cada segundo se volvía mas grande y la ahogaba mas y mas ya no quería.

La llevaron al hospital, su mama-quien viajo de Phoenix para ver a su hija-dijo que la iba a cuidar ella la llevo a su habitación y la dejo a solas un momento para hablar con el doctor, mientras que la enfermeras, anotaban su expediente, de que había consumido drogas y tenia anorexia necesitaba tomar medicamentos, y aparte le hicieron un lavado en el estomago para quitar todo lo que tenia ahí, pero a Bella no le importaba eso.

-usted cree, que mi hija, quiera matarse…solo porque su novio le dijo que no la ama?.-pregunto Renee muy preocupada por su hija, y n sus ojos, se veían que en cualquier momento, iba a llorar.

-señora, a mi me gustaría decirle que su hija se recuperara, con medicamento pero…su hija su hija necesita ayuda psiquiátrica especializada, ella estaría mucho mejor…apartada, lejos de sus recuerdos…., mire yo si usted lo autoriza conozco un lugar en donde…-y la cara de Renee se le veían lagrimas y mas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-usted cree que lo vaya a intentar otra vez?.-pregunto con desesperación

mientras tanto en la habitación, Bella se había parado de la cama se corto la venas y la enfermera trataba de tranquilizarla, pero Bella la amenazo con el

catéter.

-no me toque.-decía Bella con lagrimas en los ojos.

La enfermera trataba de tranquilizarla pero no podía, y en ese momento llego el doctor, y Renee.

-hija por dios que estas haciendo!.-suplicaba Renee

-por favor señorita tranquilícese.-dijo el doctor pero Bella señalo al doctor, con el catéter.

-si, me toca le juro que se la entierro.-pero no sonaba una amenaza sonaba sufrimiento, no sabia que hacer, su muñeca sangraba debido al corte, que se había echo.

-tranquila.-le decía, luego el doctor le dirigió la mirada a la enfermera.-enfermera, saque a la señora por favor.-la enfermera le hizo caso y cerro la puerta

Bella llorando decía

-quiero irme de aquí, quiero irme de aquí.-decía Bella

-si lo harás.-decía el doctor, y con un rápido movimiento, le inyecto un tranquilizante, y se durmió.-tranquila pequeña.-le decía el doctor

Bella estaba siendo transportada al centro de tratamiento para jóvenes, ella solo miraba, la ventana pensando en cuando se podía ir de ese lugar, no quería ir ahí, no quería, ese lugar era para gente loca y ella no esta loca, o eso creía, en su expediente, tiene anorexia, consumo de drogas doble intento de suicidio, claro que iban a pensar que ella esta loca, y por eso la mandan a ese lugar, no paraba de pensar en como seria la gente de ese lugar, loca, rara, emo, que todo el tiempo se odia a si mismo, que no quiere vivir, no sabe que clase de gente, no soportaría ese lugar se eso estaba segura.

Al llegar, el chofer le toco la puerta.

-la están esperando.-luego se fue a recoger las cosas de Bella, Bella se bajo y agarro las maletas que el chofer le dio, ahí le esperaba una enfermera, y una doctora, por obvias razones ella trabajaba en el centro de tratamiento.

-buenos días.-le dijo la doctora, Bella no le contesto.

La llevaron hacia la oficina de la señora Bernarda, dueña de este centro, mientras la esperaba, agarro un libro en el que contenía ayuda, de que si no te sientes bien contigo misma cosas de psiquiatra, al voltearlo vio que la autora era Bernarda, Bella sonrió ante eso, justo en su ojos estaba ese libro, de repente entro la señora Bernarda.

-si te gusta el libro puedes quedártelo.-le dijo

parecía ser una señora como de unos 47 años, un peinado de cebolla, no tenia ni una cana, y su pelo no parecía pintado.

-soy la doctora, Bernarda Christina, ella es la doctora Lucia.-dijo señalando a la misma doctora quien la recibió, la doctora se sentó y dirigió la mirada a Bella.-seguro tu sabes porque estas aquí?

Bella iba a hablar pero se cayo, la doctora Lucia le entrego a Bernarda, su expediente.

Ella abrió el expediente comenzando a leerlo en voz alta

-Isabella Marie Swan, anorexia nerviosa, consumo de drogas.-aparto la mirada en el expediente y miro a Bella.-doble intento de suicidio.-cerro el expediente.-afortunadamente estas viva,

-si, el castigo de o morir es irse a este manicomio.-decía Bella como si las palabras de la doctora no le importaron en lo mas mínimo

-esto no es un manicomio

-entonces que es un retiro espiritual?.-dijo en tono de burla solo quería irse de aquel lugar

-no, esto es simplemente, un centro de apoyo para adolescentes con problemas.-Bella hizo una cara de cansancio quería escapar correr hacia la puerta e irse corriendo hacia otro lugar en donde nunca la encontrarían, pero no podía, en primer lugar era muy torpe, podría caerse a mitad del camino, dos esta la doctora quien la podría atrapar en cualquier momento, y tres no sabia en que lugar podría irse en donde no la encontrarían, no tenia mas opción que resignarse y quedarse en ese horrible lugar.

la enfermera, le agarro las maletas, y entraron al centro, mientras subían al las escaleras, la doctora decía.

-esta casa, casa fue donada por un hombre astrónomo muy buen respetado, esta casa es muy amplia y grande pero dentro de poco la conocerás como la palma de tu mano.-seguían caminando.-y esta son las habitaciones.- al señalarlas había un pasillo muy grande que de noche se diría que es la descripción de una casa de terror.-espero que estés cómoda.-las palabras que decía las decía de una manera muy dulce, y eso a Bella le recordaba a Esme lo que le entristeció mas aun de lo que estaba, mientras iban pasando en las habitación, Bella pudo ver a una muchacha, sentada en el piso apoyada en la cama escribiendo algo en el cuaderno, su pelo era castaño pero mucho mas claro que el de Bella, su labios era rosas, no era tan pálida, pero tampoco era muy bronceada, su piel era mas bien rosada, sus ojos color miel, pero su mirada era extraña como si estuviera nerviosa ,como si alguien la estuviera a punto de matar en cualquier momento, pero miraba a Bella de una forma muy extraña, era raro para Bella pero no le tomo mucha importancia, cuando la doctora la vio le dijo.

-Julian, por que no estas con las demás?

Ella dejo lo suyo para pararse

-lo siento doctora.-decía en susurro

-no es posibles si no convives mas, la terapia no te va a servir de nada.-dijo exaltada, como si fuera la milésima vez que le decía lo mismo

-es que no…es que no…es que no tenia ganas.-tartamudeo Julian.

La doctora se tranquilizo y dijo

-te presento a Isabella.-dijo señalándola.-Isabella.-dijo mirándola.-ella es Julian

se miraron hubo un gran silencio pero la doctora le dijo a Julian.

-salúdala.-le dijo

ella obedecía puso el cuaderno en su otra mano, y se la extendió a Bella

-bu…buenos días.-pero Bella no le respondió al saludo, Julian bajo la mano

-Isabella va a ocupar la habitación no. 4.-le grito a la enfermera para que trajera las cosas, las chicas las siguieron.

-aquí hay que tener siempre las puertas cerradas.-dijo con una voz firme.-hay muchas corrientes de aire y luego las ventanas se azotan porque hacen demasiado ruido.-dijo la doctora

Julian se acerco mas a la puerta

-ella odia el escandalo.-dijo muy seria, y a Bella le sorprendió que esta vez no tartamudeaba.

-Julian se refiere a la doctora Bernarda.-dijo.-aquí en este lugar debes usar el uniforme, Laura por favor tráele un copia del reglamento.-le decía a la enfermera, luego su mirada se poso en Bella.-alguna duda

-si…cuando podre irme de aquí?.-pregunto

-eso, depende de la doctora Bernarda, pero tu tiempo de estancia depende de ti.-luego Julian, la doctora, se fueron y dejaron sola a Bella con la enfermera, Bella curiosa se acerco mas a la ventana que tenia ahí se podría, apreciar, una torre que necesitaba pintura, era blanca pero se le veía muy bien lo despintado y parecía que nadie había visitado ese lugar en años.

-que lugar es ese?.-pregunto Bella

-era el observatorio del viejo.-dijo la enfermera antes de irse, Bella seguía viendo la torre, pero le sorprendió mucho al ver una imagen borrosa, de una chica rubia, en al ventana de la torre asomándose y luego yéndose, Bella al principio creyó que era una de las internas pero no ya que la única que no estaban con ella era Julian, pero Bella no le echo importancia, su mente no dejaba de pensar en _el _que distracciones estaría haciendo el ahora para que se olvidara de ella, de seguro ya se le olvido que ella alguna vez existió, no se puede quitar de la mente el día en que _el, _la dejo en el bosque aunque quisiera con todas sus fuerzas no podía olvidarse de _el, _solo un milagro de que aunque sea solo una vez, pero Bella cambio desde que empezó a tomar drogas, y anda discutiendo en su mente, si alguna vez posiblemente lo llega a ver, discute entre correr haca sus brazos o sacar todo el rencor, de decirle todo lo que sufrió y restregárselo en la cara.

Bella se puso el uniforme y bajo hacia las mesas lo que sorprendió o le dio un susto a muerte fue que encontró a Emmett, Jasper, Alice, y a _el, _parado junto a las mesas, pero ellos no traían uniforme

-Bella.-dijo _El _con una sonrisa.

* * *

**_HOLA!_**

**_solo keria decirles q no sean malas si no les gustaron el misterio es el primero, que eh escrbido aun la voy a continuar, no c preocupen en mi vida como escritor de fanfiction solo un fic. lo eh dejado inconcluso, pro ste lo voy a continuar hasta el fin _**

**_si lo amaron dejen un review_**

**_si lo odiaron dejen un review, no me enojo_**

**_si no les gusto dejen un review, no me enojo_**

**_si kieren comentar, deje un review_**

**_si les gusto dejen u review_**

**_no sean malas porfavor siiiiiiii_**

**_el fic. me base en la peli de hasta el viento tiene miedo al principio a lo mejor les va a resultar igual pero conforme el fic. ste avnzando se daran cuenta de que no es lo mismo_**

**_la plei sta chida es mexicana pro sta bna, sta chida les recomiendo verla_**

**_¿reviews?_**


	2. Julian

Bella se puso el uniforme y bajo hacia las mesas lo que sorprendió o le dio un susto a muerte fue que encontró a Emmett, Jasper, Alice, y a _el, _parado junto a las mesas, pero ellos no traían uniforme

-Bella.-dijo _El _con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el observatorio, se escuchaba un ruido fuerte proviniendo de la puerta, como si la estuvieran golpeándola, Miranda-la que se encarga de vigilar a las internas-abrió la puerta y salió el perro de la señora Bernarda, lo habían dejado encerrado pero…quien?, Miranda, no dio vueltas mas al asunto y se fue con el perro a decirle a la doctora Bernarda lo sucedido.

.

.

.

.

En las mesas….

Bella lo ignoro y se sentó en una de las sillas, mas especifica a lado de Julian, y empezó a comer lo que le sirvieron, la comida era algo así, no deliciosa, la pura verdad no era deliciosa, _este lugar es como la cárcel, _pensó Bella ella se sentía atrapada en ese lugar y mas aun cuando _el, _estaba ahí, estaba segura que lo primero que haría era burlarse de ella, burlarse de que como le fue, de seguro el se aburrió y se fue a este manicomio, porque era eso como lo veía en ese lugar un manicomio porque ella estaba atrapada ahí?, porque su vida se derrumbo tan pronto que hizo ella, que hizo ella para merecer esto, no entendía nada, pero no estaba dispuesta a escuchar burlas de Emmett, Jasper, Alice, y de _el _de que ella termino encerrado rodeado de gente loca, en ese momento quiso saber lo que pensaban y a la vez no. Una muchacha se acerco a Bella tiene el pelo negro pero por el fleco lo tiene rubio es pálida y ojos oscuros, labios rosados parecía tener buena cara pero Bella sabia que solo estaba fingiendo, noto que traía el uniforme, era una de las locas con las que tenia que convivir, _genial…una loca se acerca a mi…espero que me mate, para no tener que aguantar mas este lugar.-_pensó Bella, pero por la cara que tenia se dio cuenta de que estaba equivoca es mas tenia cara de que "quiero algo me lo das?".

-oye…-susurro la muchacha.-no tienes un…-dijo haciendo una seña con las manos como si estuviera fumando

-cigarros?.-intuyo Bella

-shhh…cállate o te van a oír.-dijo algo enojada, según ella se moría por un cigarro

-en el reglamento dice, que no se permiten los cigarros.-dijo Bella mirando la comida

-me muero por un cigarro, si no consigo uno, me voy a tener que fumar el pinche reglamento.-dijo se tranquilizo un momento.-bueno y haya todo esto como te llamas? vio de reojo a _el, _y se dio cuenta de que _el _también la miraba.

-Bella.-contesto sin mucho interés

-es bonito.-dijo, pero Bella no paraba de voltear a ver a _el._

- mi nombre es Paola, a mi me des toxicaron por las drogas que tenia mi mama, y la muy desgraciada aprovechó la oportunidad para encerrarme aquí para irse con uno de sus novios, le eh pedido mil veces a dios, que le pase algo…pero nada

-dios no existe.-dijo con una mirada melancólica

-bueno eso explicaría mucha cosas.-dijo

-pues mira.-continuo señalando a una mujer que se veía alta con cabellos negros lacio, el partido a la mitad, era blanca y delgada, pero no tanto como Bella y las demás internas, labios color carne y ojos grises.-ella es miss anorexia, es la mujer que solo come migajas de pan, es lo único que come.-y Bella al mirarla se dio cuenta de que era cierto, la muchacha tenia en un servilleta, pedazo de pan hechos migajas y ella los agarraba de poco a poco y se las ponía en la boca.

-y ella.-continuo señalando a una mujer bronceada y rubia con el cabello lizo pero se le esponjaba y le llegaba hasta los hombros, era bajita pero o tanto como Alice, sus ojos son azules, y seguía removiendo la sopa.-ella es Anna, y la agresiva que esta a lado de ella.-dijo señalando a una muchacha con cabellos castaños y ondulados cortado hasta los hombros, ojos castaños pero no tan oscuros como los de Bella, delgada, y no bronceada, ni pálida, ni era morena ni era blanca, como una combinación.-es Sofía.-ambas muchachas estaban comiendo, pero a la vez mostraban una mirada extraña.-aquí entre nos, hay que andarse con cuidado porque de pronto le sale lo maniaco depresivas.

-bueno y esta.-dijo señalando con la cabeza, a Julian.-ya la conoces, es la mas abusada de todas, nunca dice nada.-Bella volteo a ver a Paola.-sabe que calladita se ve mas bonita.-Julian simplemente no le hacia caso, seguía comiendo, no quería mas problemas de los que tenia.-o no Julian?.-pregunto ella no contesto

-bueno, y tu porque estas aquí?, desintoxicación, anorexia, ambas?.-pregunto con mucha curiosidad, Edward volteo a ver hacia donde Bella esperando la respuesta, quería saber que fue lo que le paso para que estuviera en este lugar.

-que te importa?.-contesto

-ay que groserita.-dijo

se quedaron calladas por unos momentos, Sofía se levanto de su asiento, con una manzana en la mano, la mordió para después decir

-oye Paola, la neta, porque te mandaron aquí y no en un campamento para ninfómanas.-dijo en tono de burla

Paola se enojo y se levantó de la mesa.

-ay, cállate pinche flaca corriosa.-le dijo empujándola

-Oye no me digas así.-devolviéndole la empujada, y se empezaron a empujar, la rubia Anna, se levanto para calmarlas

-ya, ya, y ya, que va a pensar la nueva.-dijo mirándolas, Bella volvió a mirar a los Cullen ellos aun la seguían viendo, Anna volteo a verla.-aquí todos somos de la misma penitencia, no les hagas caso.-ella se acerco a Bella y agarro un pedazo de su cabello

-tu pelo esta poca ma…-no la dejo continuar porque Bella se paro, con tono agresivo.-ya te enojaste.-dijo sonriendo, y se alejo con las demás.

-ay yo pensé que ibas a compartir tus trágicas experiencias con nosotras.-dijo Anna

Bella se acerco a ellas y dijo

-yo me pase la mano limándome las uñas.-dijo enseñando la cortada que tenia en el brazo era muy grande y _El, _no dejaba de verla, Bella volteo a verlo, y vio su mirada, estaba enojado, pero porque?.-ven.-dijo enojada y fastidiada hasta cuando la dejaran en paz.

-oh, mi reina mejor usa corta uñas.-dijo Sofía y se empezaron a reír.

La risa se paro cuando oyeron un ruido fuerte en la mesa, era un candado, y al mirar bien lo había lanzado la doctora Bernarda quien tenia al perro junto con la enfermera, la doctora Lucia y Miranda.

-ustedes no están aquí para hacer lo que se les pegue la gana.-dijo Bernarda, haciéndole una seña a Julian de que se fuera con las demás.

-miren nada mas.-decía acariciando al perro.-meterse con un…pobre animal indefenso.-dijo, miro a las internas.-quien lo encerró en la torre.-todas se quedaron calladas, nadie decía nada.-nadie, me lo imaginaba…saben que tienen…prohibido….acercarse a ese lugar….-volteo a ver la enfermera.-quiero verlas mañana corriendo a las 10:00 en la mañana.-la enfermera asintió.-de seguro se preguntaran quienes son estas personas?.-dijo señalando a los Cullen.

-pues internos no son, no creen.-dijo Paola burlándose

-no, no lo son, su padre es un gran doctor, eh platicado con el, y me dijo que sus hijos estarían dispuestos a ayudarme a que ustedes terminen mas rápido con su tratamiento, estuve de acuerdo ya que ellos tienen casi la misma edad que ustedes, pueden entenderlos, espero que esto vaya a funcionar, ellos los van a ayudar, buenas noches.-dijo yéndose llevándose al perro, y la doctora Lucia también, dejando a Miranda, la enfermera y a los Cullen.

-ay maldita bruja.-susurro Paola.

Rosa-la que come migajas de pan- camino para irse a su habitación pero la enfermera le impidió el paso

-a donde vas?

-a dormir, que no oíste.-lo dijo en forma lógica

-y tus pastillas?

-no las necesito.-dijo hartándose

-ay mija, y tu que sabes lo que necesitas?.-le dijo Rosa no supo que mas responder.-todas formen una fila.

.

.

.

.

Todas estaban en el baño cepillándose los dientes….

Sofía-quien estaba a lado de Bella-escupió lo que tenia en la boca y le dijo.

-Miranda, la sirvienta, la mandan a checar que no vomitemos las "delicias" que nos prepara la cocinera.-volteo a verla.-es muda, pero eso no le quita lo chismocita

-ya niñas a su habitaciones.-dijo la enfermera

.

.

.

.

Bella entro a su cuarto, y al entender la luz estaba _El _a un lado de la cama

-Bella, necesitamos hablar

ella no le contesto

-que te paso, la herida que te hiciste es muy leve, tienes idea de lo que te hubiera pasado si…

-que te importa.-dijo y volteo a verlo.-eh

-me importa mucho Bella, tu me prometiste que no harías nada estúpido

-y tu me prometiste de que seria como si nunca hubieras existido.-dijo y se paro en donde estaba sentada y se acerco mas a _El _.-siempre, estuviste, en mi miente.-comenzó a decir en tono enojado pero a la vez como si estuviera sufriendo.-nunca me dejaste como lo habías prometido, y ya…no quería seguir recordando, se me hacia imposible.

-y te querías suicidar…

-si, si me quería suicidar, pero eso a ti que te importa, no que no me querías, que paso con tus distracciones, o esta es una de ellas, pero que desgraciadamente te topaste conmigo

-Bella cállate.-dijo enojado, pero luego se tranquilizo.- yo vine aquí para buscarte Alice te vio, y dijo que estabas internada, que te paso por que estas aquí?.-pregunto

-que no lo había dicho, me corte, tengo anorexia, y me hicieron un lavado en el estomago por consumo de drogas.-dijo y al verlo su cara reflejo dolor.

-por que hiciste eso?.-pregunto enojado y con los puños cerrados

-es mi vida…y yo se como desperdiciarla, no necesito de alguien que me diga que hacer no?, además a ti que te tiene que importar, solo dame una razón solo una.

-Bella.-suspiro.-si tu ya no me quieres…

-que quieres decir con eso?.-pregunto de repente

-Bella…yo…te había mentido en el bosque, todo lo que te dije fue mentira, pero me dolió tanto que me creyeras

Bella se quedo muda

-Pero si ya es demasiado tarde…solo cumpliré con el compromiso de que ustedes salgan de este lugar y prometo no interferir mas en tu vida.-dijo

-quiero que te vayas, hablaremos, después por ahora vete.-dijo Bella con la mirada perdida

_El _ se acerco para darle un beso en la frente pero Bella se aparto

-buenas noches.-dijo _El._

Bella se baño y se puso su pijama para dormirse

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En media noche….

Julian se estaba acostada mirándose al espejo, que tenia en su mano, maquillándose, poniéndose labial en la boca, se fijo por un rato hasta que…de repente apareció una muchacha rubia, no era Anna, ella ya sabia quien era, estaba de espaldas y luego volteo, y cuando volteo el espejo se corto, Paola, se asusto y se paro de un salto quedándose sentada en la cama viendo entre su piernas y al darse cuenta de que en una resulto herida.

.

.

.

.

Bella mientras tanto se movía como si estuviera sufriendo alguna pesadilla, no dejaba de moverse, y de repente se escucho un ruido, un ruido muy fuerte que a cualquiera le daría un infarto, Bella volteo a ver.

-_Bella.-_se oyó la voz de una mujer Bella se asusto al verla, no era una de las internas, ni una de las doctoras, y su voz no se le hacia conocida, no podía ser Victoria, al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de que sangre le escurría en su miembro, pero no era de menstruación, Bella se asusto tanto que lagrimas empezaron a adornar su rostro

-_Bella.-_volvió llamar esa persona desconocida.

Bella despertó, se sentía que su corazón estallaría del tremendo susto que se dio, no dejaba de respirar

-Bella.-dijo _El _en tono preocupado.-estas bien, tu corazón.-Bella seguía tratando de respirar se había asustado tanto de esa pesadilla, pero solo se limito a asentir.

.

.

.

.

A las 10:00

Todas las internas estaban corriendo, junto con la enfermera, ya sudadas y fastidiadas rezando y suplicando de que acaben de correr, pasaron corriendo por el observatorio, Anna y Bella eran las ultimas a ellas no les gustaba tanto correr, y además estaban muy cansadas.

.

.

.

En el centro…

Miranda se dirigió a los cuartos de las internas para limpiar la sabanas y al quitar las sabanas de Julian, había una mancha de sangre…

.

.

.

Con las internas…

Bella se sentía cansada paro porque necesitaba aire ya no soportaba estar corriendo, Anna se detenio junto a ella para respirar también.

-apúrate ya casi.-le dijo Anna poniendo su mano en el hombro de Bella, Bella asintió, Anna siguió corriendo, Bella dirigió su mirada al observatorio, y en la ventana vio a la misma muchacha que vio en su primer día exactamente en el mismo lugar, se paro, la vio y se fue, Bella se sentía confundida, pero se dijo _es por el cansancio estoy alucinando, _dijo y volvió a correr.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que todas corrieran todas se encontraban en la ducha, se estaban bañando del largo recorrido, que habían echo unas se tallaban lento y otras mas rápido…

Bella se andaba cepillando los dientes en el espejo, mientras que Paola se arreglaba su fleco rubio, ella se rio

-el otro día dije que me dolía la panza y la chingue estaba oxigenada en la enfermería, digo no quedo igual pero se ve chido no?.-dijo volteando a ver a Bella, ella sonrió, y Paola también.

.

.

.

Bella-con tan solo una toalla- se dirigió al su casillero-en donde estaba su uniforme-y lo abrió, agarro su cepillo para peinarse, pero vio unos cabellos rubios atorados en el peine, Bella los agarro y los miro un momento pensativa, _alguien abrió mi locker.-_pensó , vio a Julian que también llego a su casillero, agarro su calzón, y se lo dispuso a ponérselo, Bella miro que tenia una herida en la pierna izquierda, Bella preocupada se acerco a Julian.

-Julian.-dijo, ella la ignoro.- quien te hizo eso?...fuiste tu?

Ella la seguía ignorando poniéndose la demás ropa, pero de todas rodeas decidió contestar.

-n…no.-dijo

-entonces quien fue?

-nadie

-Julian quien te hizo eso?.-dijo

-nadie ya te dije.-dijo poniéndose lo que le faltaba

hubo un silencio

-eso no esta bien.-dijo Bella.-no importa quien haya sido tienes que decirle a la doctora Bernarda

Julian volteo a verla

-ella no puede hacer nada…, nadie puede hacer nada contra Daniela.-dijo cerrando su locker, yéndose…

* * *

_**hola! les gusto el otro dia me enviaron un comentario que no me gusto mucho diciendome que me borrarian la cuenta si continuo este fic. la verdad me senti decepcionada, si quieren que continuen mandenme un review diciendome, que lo continue, y su comentario acerca de **_

_**le agradezco a...**_

_**dany-cullen-patt: claro que leeras mas pronto!, eso si si kieres, me mandas un review con tu comentario y me dices si la continuo o no ya que me estan diciendo, que me borraran la cuenta si la continuo**_

_**sandryttaa: gracias q weno que te haya gustado,que weno q lo amste, y tratare de actualizar si esq no me llegan mas reviews diciendome que me borraran la cuenta... me mandas **__**un review con tu comentario y me dices si la continuo o no ya que me estan diciendo, que me borraran la cuenta si la continuo**_

**_carmen H: q weno q te gusto el inicio espero mas de tus reviews...___****me mandas __****un review con tu comentario y me dices si la continuo o no ya que me estan diciendo, que me borraran la cuenta si la continuo**  


**_reviews?  
_**


	3. lean por favor plis

hola! solo kiero decirles y avisarles a los q estan leyendo el fic. que tengo un nuevo blog, en el blog!, actualizare primero acabare los fics. primero asi q los que prefieren esperar a que los vaya a publicar en fanfiction, ok no hay problema, les aviso apenas llevo los primeros capitulos, pero en ese blog actualizare antes q fanfiction mis razones pues son personales no las puedo decir.

el link es: esther - twilight fanfics. blogspot .mx/ (va junto)

si prefieren buscarlo por medio de google pongan: esther Twilight fanfics

asi que ustedes eligen no estoy diciendo que dejare fanfiction, al contrario no piensa dejarla, pero les aviso q en cuanto mi blog tnga ya los cap. q deje en fanfiction, los seguire primero en el blog, spro q me entiendan, son razones personales por las cuales lo hago

saludos y spro q entiendan

esther mendosa xoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

AVISO RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE ME DESCUCBRAN! XD LES QUERIA DECIR PARA LAS QUE LEEN MI FIC. HASTA EL VIENTO TIENE MIEDO, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE YA ESTA ACTUALIZADO EN MI BLOG!, PARA LAS QUE LE GUSTARON ESE FIC. EN MI BLOG AHI ESTA EL TERCER CAP.. SE LLAM CAPITULO 3 DANIELA,,,,, PROFIS ENTREN LES ASEGURO QUE AHI ESTA NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTS ES LO UNICO QUE ME MOTIVA POR PROBLEMAS PERSONALES ME IMPIDEN ACTUALIZAR AQUI PERO, ESO NO ME IMPIDE AVISARLES PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC. Y POR LOS QUE SIGUEN "DESTINO" Y "POR SIEMPRE" NO SE PREOCUPEN NO TARTADER EN ACTUALIZAR.

EN GOOGLE BUSQUE: ESTHER TWILIGHT FANFICS Y AHI ESTA PIQUENLE EN LA PORTADA D HASTA EL VIENTO TIENE MIEDO, Y AHI ESTA EL TERCER OLVIDNE DEJAR COMENTS ME MOTIVAAA!

XOXOXOXOX

ESTHER MENDOSA


End file.
